HP 7 fictional ending
by MiniJackSparrow
Summary: what should happen at the end of the seventh book (Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or settings in this fic.)


End of Final Chapter  
  
Harry fell to his knees from the blast. Voldemort cackled loudly, walking toward him. "This can't be," Harry thought, for Neville, the only other possible person to be able to defeat Voldemort, was now dead. His scar began to burn. Anger from seven years began to rise. He stood up and pointed his wand at Voldemort. He could only stutter from the pain of his scar. "A....Ava..," he began.  
  
"Oh," Voldemort laughed, "Remember last time you attempted that spell? It didn't work too well did it?"  
  
"No," Harry answered, "but last time I didn't want to kill. I guess it's not so bad. I don't feel sick, like I thought I would at the thought of having to kill someone. I actually feel enlightened by the fact that you'll never walk on the face of this Earth again, because this time around, now that I'm not a year old, I can make sure you'll never come back."  
  
"Hahaha," Voldemort laughed, "We're connected more than you think by that little scar I gave you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Weren't you wondering why it's been hurting more during this fight?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"It's because you feel my pain through your scar. Hm, I wonder what would happen if you killed me."  
  
"I don't care," Harry shouted, more angry than he had ever been in his life, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and a scream. When the light dimmed, there was a crater where Voldemort had been standing. Suddenly, Harry began to feel severe pain in his forehead. The pain worsened every second. Ron and Hermione burst into the room. "HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked loudly. Harry let out a blood curdling scream of agony. Everything began to go black. Ron and Hermoine's voices grew faint. Soon, Harry was on the floor. Ron and Hermione watched as his body twitched and then lay motionless. "NOOOOOO!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"HARRY, GET UP!" yelled Ron, "GET UP, HARRY!"  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees. Ron held her close to him as they both cried over the loss of their best friend. "It'll be okay, Hermione," Ron said quietly, trembling, "I'm here for you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione answered back. It was the first time they had told each other their true feelings. Even though they had felt that way for years, they had never admitted it before this. They just sat there holding each other, crying, until Dumbledore found them.  
Dumbledore brought them straight to his office at Hogwarts. "I know what you've had to go through just now was devastating," he told them, "But you have to look on the bright side. Harry has destroyed Voldemort."  
  
"How do you know Voldemort's really gone for good?" Ron asked, gripping Hermione's hand tightly, "and, if Harry killed Voldemort, why is he dead now?"  
"Voldemort was very powerful, but even with his power, he was not strong enough to withstand the Avada Kadavra curse. As for Harry's death, I found out for myself that the pain in his scar was related the Voldemort in a way we never could have guessed in the beginning. The reason Harry is dead is because he felt Voldemort's pain through his scar. When he killed Voldemort, Harry also died because of this connection. Realizing that this would happen, I convinced him to secretly write a will in case I was right. That is the one of the reasons you two are here right now." He began reading.  
  
I, Harry Potter, realize that in the event that I destroy  
  
Voldemort, I will die as well. Therefore, I wrote  
This will to leave my most precious possessions to my friends.  
  
To Ron Weasley, I leave Grimmauld Place, my Firebolt, and all of my riches.  
  
Te Hermione Granger, I leave my invisibility cloak, and Hedwig.  
  
To Ginny Weasley, I leave the map of Hogwarts made by my father and his  
friends.  
  
To the Dursleys, I leave exactly what they've given me, nothing.  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled a little at the end of the will. They figured the Dursleys would receive nothing from Harry before Dumbledore began reading. "Ron, Hermione," Dumbledore said after reading the will, "I know this day has been traumatic for you, and you won't recover from the loss of your friend for a while. Therefore I am giving you leave from class for the rest of the year, and you will still graduate."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. She and Ron went back to the Griffyndor common room in silence. Grasping each other's hands the entire time. When they arrived, they were met by Ginny. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Voldemort's gone," Ron answered.  
"That's great! But, where's Harry?"  
"He.....Well, He's.....dead. He felt Voldemort's pain through his scar, and when he killed Voldemort, he died too," Hermione said when she realized that Ron couldn't say it to his sister, who was obviously in love with Harry.  
"Oh," Ginny said quietly as tears began to fill her eyes. She ran up to the girl's dormitory.  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to her," Hermione said.  
"Okay," Ron answered, "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
They both went upstairs to bed.  
  
A month later Ron and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, and they were set to be married. They were getting ready to leave Hogwarts, when Hedwig came with the newspaper. The headline made them laugh.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and son, Draco, Sentenced to life in Azkaban  
  
"Somehow I knew Draco would end up there," Ron said as he turned the page and saw an even better headline.  
  
Arthur Weasly,  
New Minister of Magic  
  
They packed in a happy mood after that, and boarded the Hogwarts Express only minutes before it departed. "Well," Ron said, "I suspect we'll never see this place again."  
  
"I suspect not," Hermione answered, "I wonder where Hagrid is." Just as the train was leaving, they saw Hagrid chasing it. They laughed and waved goodbye as the train sped up and Hagrid went out of sight.  
  
Soon after the wedding, Ron and Hermione found a way to remove the portrait of Sirius's mother, in Grimmauld Place, and replaced it with a portrait of the boy who lived, and also, the boy who defeated the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever known, their best and most loyal friend, Harry Potter. They lived happily, always stopping to look at the portrait of their friend and bow their heads in solemn reverence for his noble life, and honorable death. 


End file.
